The Secrets of a Black Cat
by sonamy4eva22
Summary: Natsume was a lot of things. He was attractive, athletic, and had most of the female population at school wrapped around his finger. But he had a secret he kept hidden. A secret no one would've imagined. Except for a certain brunette bookworm...


**Wow, I can't believe I **_**just**_** attempted to start a Gakuen Alice Fanfic after all the fanfics I've read. An entire year has passed since I've been obsessed with this manga. Just felt like it was about time to write something. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Gakuen Alice… never had and never will. **

_**The Secrets of a Black Cat**_

**By: Sonamy4eva22  
**

**Dedicated to all the great GAFFN writers who'll be graduating Fanfiction.**

**Thanks for everything.**

**Chapter 1: New Kid Next Door**

It was a warm August day and the autumn leaves were raining down on common passersby's. School Children giggled as their feet crunched on the multi-colored leaves that paved the sidewalks. The sweet scent of pumpkin filled the air along with traces of cinnamon. It seemed like there couldn't be a happier time, except for a young brunette girl who sat anxiously on the floor of a two-story house.

Click… Click… Click… Click… _Click_Click.

A frustrated sigh escaped the mouth of the brunette girl. She continued tapping her pen in a steady rhythm as her eyes glared at the problem in her textbook. A low buzz was heard from her bed signaling she had received a text message. She cracked.

"I DON'T GET IT!" she screamed in rage. She huffed and threw the textbook off her lap as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mom was baking pumpkin muffins and just finished putting them into the oven. The girl angrily sat down on a chair that circled the island that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Homework Trouble?" Her mom questioned her with an amused smirk plastered on her face. She took a seat next to her daughter. The young brunette took a side glance at her mom and withdrew a sigh.

"It's not as easy as you think, mom." She reasoned. I mean how was she supposed to remember Bessel's Inequality and Parseval Formula over the weekend? Her calculus teacher was being preposterous! She was sure that if she asked her friend Sumire for help, she would take one swift glance at it and swat it away, mumbling things like 'Too smart for your own good' and 'Purposely trying to make me look dumb.' The girl sighed. If only everything was as easy as Inverses of Trigonometric Functions.

"Mikan, why don't you take a break from Homework? Go hang out with Sumire. Have some, girl bonding time, or whatever it is you call it. You can finish your homework tomorrow." The timer went off signaling that the muffins were done. Her mom stood up and put on her mittens to pull the tray out of the oven. She carefully glided her way to the counter and placed the tray there.

"Wanna muffin?" She asked as she took out two plates, already anticipating the answer. Mikan noticed this and scoffed. Her mother did know her well.

"Sure." Her mom carefully placed one muffin on each plate and made her way to the unoccupied seat next to her daughter. She handed one plate to Mikan as the other sat in front of her. Mikan picked up her muffin and took a big bite. Her mother did the same.

"Dewicious!" Her mother proudly proclaimed with her mouth overfilled with food. Mikan giggled at her.

"Mom, I think you're old enough to remember to close your mouth when eating." Her mother gave an apologetic grin. Mikan giggled some more.

"Mom, sometimes I question who's the kid and who's the parent when we're in situations like these." Mikan rolled her eyes. Like seriously. How many countless times did she have to remind her mom to look at the road while driving, or to turn off the oven after she's done using it? Speaking of which… Mikan perked up.

"Mom, did you remember to turn off the oven?" Her mother paused and looked her way grinning sheepishly. Mikan sighed. She stood up before her mom did and headed for the oven.

"Don't worry, I got it."

Her mom smiled. "Thanks sweetie."

Mikan turned the dial to 'Off' and headed back to her room, finishing the rest of the muffin along the way. She carefully shut her door and picked up the pillow and blanket that lay on the carpeted floor and tossed them onto her bed. Mikan then collapsed on the bed. Sometimes she felt like she over-worked herself too much, and maybe her mom was right. Maybe she just needed a girl's day with Sumire and go shopping and whatnot. She sighed and rolled on her side.

'_Where is the fun in life if all I ever do most of the time is study?' _

Mikan then turned her head and saw her phone blinking.

**One New Message from Sumire Shouda **

Mikan picked up her phone and looked over the text message.

_To: Mikan Sakura_

_From: Sumire Shouda _

_MIKAN! Are you seriously going to spend the entire day of this Saturday cooped up in your room? Wait, that was a dumb question because I already know the answer to it._

_Aug. 17 10:42 AM _

Mikan laughed and replied back.

_To: Sumire Shouda_

_From: Mikan Sakura_

_No, I decided to spend the day with you instead. _

_Aug. 17 11:25 AM_

Mikan put her phone down next to her and decided to close her eyes. She was so close to falling asleep when the sudden _bzzt_ interrupted her. Her eyes snapped open as her hand automatically reached for her phone.

_To: Mikan Sakura_

_From: Sumire Shouda_

_Awww, how sweet. :P Anyways, get your butt down here because I need to tell you something REALLY important!_

_Aug. 17 11:28 AM_

_Probably something about guys_, Mikan mused to herself after reading the text. She then threw on some faded capri's and a sapphire blue shirt and decided on putting her hair up in a ponytail. She looked in the mirror to see if she looked alright. Satisfied with her appearance, Mikan headed downstairs, said goodbye to her mom, laced up her black sneakers, and headed out the door to Sumire's house. As Mikan walked out the door, she saw Sumire already waiting for her outside on the sidewalk. Sumire was decked in autumn colors from head to toe. She wore an orange turtleneck with no sleeves, a black mini skirt with brown leggings, and black high-heeled boots. To compliment her look she wore light make-up. Her hair was the same as always, permed, with an orange clip to keep her bangs away from her face. There was no comparison who was the prettier girl today.

"Sumire, what are you doing here? I thought I was coming to your house?"

Sumire looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "I wanted to see if the rumors about your new neighbor being the most gorgeous boy on the planet is true or not." Her smile was unfaltering.

"_Of course._ Why _wouldn't_ it be about the 'hot new neighbor'? How silly of me." Mikan rolled her eyes as she let the sarcastic comment slip out of her mouth. Sumire had always been the boy-crazy one between the two, and Mikan was always the one being dragged into her silly schemes. Like giving up her Saturdays, which is the day Mikan finishes her homework, to go watch swim meets and soccer games because "_hot guys were there." _Mikan scoffed as she remembered the answer she once got from Sumire after watching a three hour soccer game on a blazing hot summer afternoon.

The two teenagers looked over in the direction of the house next door. Big moving vans were parked on the curb of the road. Mikan furrowed her eyebrows.

_ 'When did the moving vans get here?_'

The movers heaved many boxes and furniture into the unoccupied residence. Grumbling and grunting was heard among the bunch until the quick and sudden sound of a car horn was heard, making everyone freeze and stop what they were doing. The men who were standing in the way of the car quickly scrambled apart to let the car pass through.

A black Mercedes Benz pulled up into the middle of the driveway and parked. A woman with curvy black hair and business suit attire stepped out of the driver's seat. She leaned against the open car door frame and turned to admire her new house. She was abruptly cut off from her gazing by a cute girl with shoulder-length black hair. The small girl tugged on her mother's shirt, trying to receive her attention. The woman looked down at her daughter and gave her a pat on the head. The young girl beamed.

Suddenly a car door slamming was heard and stopped the mother-daughter moment. A young man with raven hair rounded the car. He wore a navy blue T-shirt with black jeans. His shoes were white Nikes that gleamed in brightness. They looked brand new. He took one glance at the house, ran his fingers through his raven locks and emitted a sigh. Beside Mikan, Sumire suddenly let out a squeal and leaned back on the tree she was standing by. Mikan looked at her and raised a brow.

".Gosh. Mikan, he is so HOT!" Sumire started fanning herself with her hand as if trying not to faint on the spot. Mikan took a glance at the guy again. She would admit, he **was** attractive and looked fairly decent. She watched as he leaned against the hood of the car and gazed at his sister who was merrily skipping around the front yard. The young man raked his raven locks through his fingers as the small and petite girl ran up to him with small white daises in her arms. She balanced on her tippy-toes as she reached to put one of the small flowers in his hair. She giggled when he plucked the flower out of his raven locks and frowned. He placed his hand on her forehead and shoved her head backwards.

She frowned.

He smirked.

"Natsume, help me with the boxes." The older woman ordered as she heaved a manila colored box into her arms. The young man, Natsume, grunted a reply and picked up double his mom's amount with ease and followed her into the house. The young girl who was previously running about the yard, noticed the empty presence without her mom and brother and whipped her head all about, screening her surroundings for companionship. Finally, her eyes darted to the tree Mikan and Sumire were standing by and the two watched as her eyes gleamed in shock and astonishment.

"Hello." The young girl timidly stated as she casually walked to the duo. Mikan widened her eyes in bewilderment. The girl was so pretty for someone so young. Her black hair draped her shoulders and held a healthy shine from the sun. She had a petite form and porcelain skin that would make tons of girls at her school burn with envy. Her outfit consisted of baby pink shoes which matched perfectly with her white skirt and pink tank-top. But what really caught Mikan's attention was her ruby colored eyes. She had never seen anything like them. They were brimming with happiness and curiosity and Mikan found herself getting lost in them. Sure, Mikan saw all this from afar, but when the girl was in front of them, she looked so much cuter, almost like a doll.

"Hi there sweetie. My, how cute you look." Sumire crooned. The girl's eyes immediately set downcast as her cheeks were swept with a brush of pink. She examined Sumire and shyly murmured a "thank you."

Mikan carefully kneeled in front of the girl so they were level-headed and flashed a smile. The young girl's eyes widened in shock as her lips carefully lifted upward.

"I'm Mikan, what's your name?"

"Aoi." The girl stated slowly. She seemed hypnotized by Mikan's smile.

"Well it's very nice meeting you Aoi. I'm going to be your neighbor. I live right next door to you. So anytime you wanna talk, you can come and see me, okay? It's about time this neighborhood had girl's as cute as yourself." Mikan's smile grew bigger as she picked herself up and off the ground. Aoi had this far-off look in her eyes while processing the statement but suddenly snapped out of it and produced a bright smile while grabbing Mikan by the hand.

"I like you a lot, Mikan-sama. I wanna become your friend." She now had this cheerful aura around her that seemed to bubble up in excitement. Mikan raised a brow. First, this girl was so shy and timid, then the next moment, she seemed to be a lively and bubbly girl. But one thing Mikan was sure of was that she liked the kid.

Aoi dragged her to the front yard as Sumire trailed behind. She was mumbling things like _'Good with kids' _and _'What did I do wrong that made her warm up to Mikan and not to me?'_ Mikan had to hold back from bursting with laughter. Sumire was never really the type that kids grew fond of. Aoi then invited Mikan into the house and Mikan had to fight off the bark of laughter when she asked if Sumire could come in as well and how Aoi quickly reverted back to her shy old self while nodding slowly.

Aoi gasped when she walked through the front door. Mikan and Sumire both widened their eyes as well. It was a two story house, just like Mikan's, but unlike Mikan's house that had a cozy and _homey _feeling, this house portrayed more elegance. There was a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of what seemed like every room, yet one large one placed over the stairs that headed towards the second floor. White carpet was found in the living room to give it a more _homey_ feeling, while everywhere else had white marble. It was so simple, yet so elegant.

Mikan was shell-shocked.

Sumire was speechless.

Aoi whistled. Apparently, though, the whistle caught the attention of who appeared to be Aoi's mom, who was casually walking down the stairs while barking orders to her son who was upstairs. She graciously walked over to the three girls and placed a hand over her daughter's shoulders.

"So what do you think of the house, Aoi?" Her mother asked while patting her head.

Aoi looked up to her mother and beamed. "I LOVE it!"

The woman seemed fairly satisfied and content with the answer and finally caught her attention towards Sumire and Mikan.

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kaoru Hyuuga. What are the names of you beautiful young ladies?" She said in such a refine manner that really spoke out of what an intelligent and an important woman she was.

"Sumire Shouda" Sumire flashed an elegant smile to make an impression.

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you ma'am." Mikan simply stated while shaking her hand. Mrs. Hyuuga chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to know that Aoi has quickly made such charming friends." Mrs. Hyuuga flashed a smile._ 'Definitely a business woman who knows how to charm opposing companies'. _Mikan silently mused, holding respect for the successful woman. Mikan always wanted to become someone successful. Her goal was to work hard in high school so that it'll get her a scholarship to a well-known college and help her flourish in her future.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my son. NATSU– "

"Yeah, mom. I heard you."

The young man found earlier was making his way down the stairs with a bored look on his eyes. They were the same brilliant shade of red that each member of the family possessed. He lazily stood besides his sister, glanced at her, and ruffled her hair. Aoi narrowed her eyes and him while he smirked.

"This is my son, Natsume Hyuuga. He's 17 and my oldest child." Mrs. Hyuuga smiled and patted his back. Natsume looked at Sumire and Mikan with a jaded expression. He made a subtle nod and exited the room.

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows. '_For such a polite woman she sure has a rude son'. _Apparently Sumire didn't think so. She had a dazed expression on her face which looked like she had just seen an angel. She seemed entirely lost in another dimension; her eyes were still trailing the direction Natsume went even though he was outta sight. Mikan rolled her eyes. It seemed that Mrs. Hyuuga caught Sumire staring because she started bursting into laughter. Sumire, caught red-handed, was consumed in a dark stain of pink that filled her entire cheeks.

"Hahaha. My, my, child. It seems you've taken an interest in my son. You're not the first." Mrs. Hyuuga's eyes seemed to dance in amusement as she gave a hearty laugh. "But I must warn you, he's quite the heartbreaker. It seems my son hasn't found an interest in woman yet. But when he does, I know she'll be an amazing young woman who'll give my son so much happiness and be his loving wife. And soon enough, I'll be a loving grandmother!" Mrs. Hyuuga started in a burst of laughter once more.

"Huh. You? A _loving _grandmother? In your dreams, woman." Natsume commented as he nonchalantly strolled by without bothering to take a glance at them. He was playing throw and catch with an apple, while taking huge bites out of it every time it landed back in his palm.

Mrs. Hyuuga whipped her head around and glared at her son who was making his way towards the living room. Mrs. Hyuuga then placed her head inside her hands while letting out a long sigh.

"Do either one of you happen to attend Alice High?" Mrs. Hyuuga curiously asked.

"Yeah, both of us. Is Natsume enrolling?" Sumire squeaked out in anticipation.

"Yes. Natsume has already enrolled and will be starting school on Monday. Aoi will be going to Alice Elementary down the block. I hope you girls and Natsume become very close friends." Mrs. Hyuuga gave them a sincere smile.

"Definitely." Sumire beamed. Mikan gave a warm smile and a nod of her head.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat but we already made some plans… so see ya!" Sumire waved as she slowly walked down the front path. Mikan nodded and bowed her head.

"I'd better go follow her. It's nice meeting you ma'am. Bye Aoi." Mikan made a quick wave while running to catch up to Sumire who had already made it on the sidewalk. It was only until the two were out of ear-shot and close to Mikan's house did Sumire let out a long, girlish squeal.

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan! That Natsume guy is incredibly H-O-T! I mean, did you **see** how fit and well-toned his body was? He looked sooo strong and handsome. I mean, he was so tall! Did you **see** how tall he was? Like a full head taller than either of us. But he was just gorgeous. Like an angel." Sumire dreamily sighed.

_Yeah, an angel with the attitude of a demon. _Mikan rolled her eyes.

"But you know what! I **know** that Luna is gonna try and steal him for her own. I mean who WOULDN'T with the body he owns?" _Me? _"Watch Mikan. He's going to be a God out our school. Girls are going to flock to him. I mean, I honestly don't believe his mom when she said he's never had a girlfriend! Guys that hot are **never **single. You know what I think_–_" Mikan shook her head as Sumire kept babbling on about Natsume and kept comparing how _perfect_ he was to the other hot guys in their school. Mikan couldn't hold back from rolling her eyes every minute or so.

'_Well, never said I didn't see this coming._ _School is going to be crazy on Monday.'_

A/N: Well, first chapter finished. I hope I can actually **finish** this story since I have such high hopes and potential in it. So hopefully I'll see you all in the next chapter. Please click that review button to send me some feedback. See ya soon! (:


End file.
